Mr. Conductor's Adventures of The Wonderful World of Color with Ludwig Von Drake
Mr. Conductor's Adventures of The Wonderful World of Color with Professor Ludwig Von Drake George Carlin: Mr. Conductor Guest Stars: Bill, Aldo, Fred, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Ami and Yumi, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, and Johnny Bravo Episodes An Adventure In Color/Donald Duck in Mathmagic Land 1. Percy's Ghostly Trick (An Adventure In Color) 2. Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (An Adventure in Color) 3. Diesel's Devious Deed (An Adventure In Color) 4. No Joke For James (An Adventure In Color) 5. Old Iron (Donald Duck in Mathmagic Land) 6. Edward's Exploit (Donald Duck in Mathmagic Land) 7. Double Trouble (Donald Duck in Mathmagic Land) The Hunting Instinct 1. Gordon & The Famous Visitor 2. Donald & Douglas 3. The Deputation 4. Trust Thomas 5. Whistles & Sneezes 6. James In A Mess 7. The Trouble With Mud Inside Donald Duck Percy Proves A Point Thomas & Bertie's Great Race Thomas Saves The Day Down The Mine Bertie's Chase Percy's Promise Woolly Bear Kids Is Kids Henry's Forest Pop Goes The Diesel Diesel Does It Again Thomas Comes To Breakfast Thomas Gets Bumped Percy & The Signal A Big Day For Thomas Carnival Time Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train The Diseasel Donald's Duck Thomas Goes Fishing A Scarf For Percy Mavis Toby's Tightrope Von Drake In Spain All At Sea Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Bulgy James Goes Buzz Buzz Tenders and Turntables Trouble In The Shed A New Friend For Thomas Man Is His Own Worst Enemy Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure Thomas & The Conductor A Cow On A Line A Close Shave For Duck Percy Takes The Plunge Heroes Gordon Takes A Dip Three Tall Tales Escape Thomas Gets Tricked Oliver Owns Up Tender Engines Wrong Road Percy Runs Away Come Out Henry Inside Outer Space Henry To The Rescue Henry's Special Coal The Flying Kipper One Good Turn Better Late Than Never James Learns A Lesson Foolish Freight Cars A Square Peg in A Round Hole Rusty To The Rescue Thomas & Stepney Granpuff Sleeping Beauty Toad Stands By Thomas & The Special Letter Thomas Meets The Queen Special Attraction The Truth About Mother Goose Bulldog You Can't Win Toby The Tram Engine Thomas Breaks The Rules Steamroller Daisy Edward Helps Out Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party Fly With Von Drake The Runaway Wrong Road Home At Last Rock 'N' Roll A Proud Day For James Time For Trouble Train Stops Play Bowled Out Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train Song: Let's Have A Race Mediterannean Cruise Mind That Bike A Big Day For Thomas Special Funnel Whistles and Sneezes Duck Takes Charge Bulls Eyes Fish Old Iron Edward's Exploit Song: Gone Fishing In Shape With Von Drake A Bad Day For Sir Handel Rusty Helps Peter Sam Bertie's Chase Percy's Promise Thomas Meets The Queen Special Attraction James In A Mess Percy's Predicament Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady Song: Toby A Rag, A Bone, a Box of Junk Four Little Engines Tenders and Turntables Trouble In The Shed Thomas Saves The Day Down The Mine Passengers and Polish Gallant Old Engine Saved From Scrap A New Friend For Thomas Song: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover Music For Everybody Trouble For Thomas Percy Takes The Plunge Donald and Douglas The Deputation Terence The Tractor The Trouble With Mud Gordon Takes A Dip James Goes Buzz Buzz Thomas & Bertie's Great Race Song: The Island Song A Salute to Alaska Henry and the Elephant James Learns A Lesson Foolish Freight Cars Toad Stands By Thomas & The Special Letter Thomas' Christmas Party Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree Song: Really Useful EngineCategory:Pooh's AdventuresCategory:Mr. Conductor's Adventures SeriesCategory:Shining Time Station